(Banghim) Heartache (Sequel of Lost in Love)
by Mrs Jo
Summary: Sequel of Lost in Love Yongguk menghindari Himchan. Lihat, dia bahkan tidak ingin duduk di dekat Himchan ketika mereka melakukan fansign. Entahlah. Wajah terluka itu masih sama. Hanya saja, Himchan sedikit lebih tegar. Dia tersenyum manis... Ficlet, Yaoi, Broken!Banghim, Slight!HimUp. DLDR! RnR please :) Mian belum balas review


**Title: **Heartache (Sequel of Lost in Love)

**Author: **Mrs Jo

**Rating: **T

**Genre****: **Yaoi/Fluff/Angst/AU

**Length: **Ficlet

**Main Cast:**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other Cast:**

B.A.P's member

**Disclaimer: **BAP (TS Entertainment and themselves), THIS FIC (Mrs Jo)

**Warning: **Broken!Banghim. Slight!HimUp. TYPO! OOC! NON-EYD! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! TANPA EDITING!

**Author's Note: **4th story about Banghim couple. Just a short story. Maybe sad ending? Terinspirasi dari fansign yang B.A.P lakukan.

**Summary: **Yongguk menghindari Himchan. Lihat, dia bahkan tidak ingin duduk di dekat Himchan ketika mereka melakukan fansign. Entahlah. Wajah terluka itu masih sama. Hanya saja, Himchan sedikit lebih tegar. Dia tersenyum manis...

* * *

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?" tanya Jongup sambil memeluk Himchan dari belakang.

"Hum.." gumam Himchan sambil mengelus pelan jemari Jongup yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Apa Hyung masih memikirkan Yongguk hyung?" tanya Jongup memperkecil suaranya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" balas Himchan sambil tetap menyamankan dirinya.

"Hyung berbohong padaku," ujar Jongup sambil menarik tubuh Himchan ke sebuah sofa. Keduanya menyamankan posisi mereka, dengan kepala Himchan di pangkuan Jongup. Jongup memainkan surai coklat itu sambil bersenandung. Himchan memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Apa Hyung lelah?" tanya Jongup khawatir.

"Sangat lelah. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun," jawab Himchan sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin Hyung harus mencari laki-laki lain," saran Jongup pada Himchan.

"Aku menjadi gay karena Yongguk, bukan untuk laki-laki lain," balas Himchan sedih. Jongup menghela nafas. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Himchan. Jongup mengetahui seberapa besar perasaan Himchan pada Yongguk. Hanya saja, Jongup setuju jika harus berkata Himchan salah memilih orang yang disukai.

"Hyung.." panggil Jongup pelan. Himchan tak menyahut. Jongup meneliti wajah Himchan lebih dekat. Terdengar deru nafas teratur yang menandakan Himchan telah lebih dulu menuju alam mimpi. Jongup terkekeh pelan. Betapa dia merindukan wajah damai hyung-nya ini. Wajah cantik namun tegas yang sekarang terlihat lebih bulat dari sebelumnya.

"Betapa aku berharap Hyung jatuh cinta padaku..."

-Heartache-

Hari ini Himchan akan kembali mengikuti jadwal fansign bersama member B.A.P. Himchan merasa sedikit tidak enak badan dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Dia mengancingkan penuh pakaiannya dan memilih memakai topi di fansign kali ini. Tangan kanannya masih nyeri. Tapi Himchan akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Yang lain sudah menunggu di van," ujar Yongguk sedikit dingin. Itu yang ditangkap Himchan. Himchan mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahului Yongguk menuju van. Karena keterlambatan mereka, mereka harus duduk bersisian di van. Yongguk tampak sedikit tak nyaman.

"Chanie hyung~," panggil Zelo dari barisan belakang.

"Ne, Jello-ya?"

"Apa Hyung akan duduk di dekat Yongguk hyung hari ini? Aku ingin duduk di dekat Youngjae hyung," ujar Zelo. Jongup mendelik ke arah Zelo namun sepertinya sang magnae tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi.

"Aku-"

"Kita akan duduk dengan urutan seperti biasanya Zelo. Kau akan duduk di dekat Himchan dan aku di dekat Daehyun. Seperti biasanya," ujar Yongguk dengan nada jangan-ada-yang-bertanya-lagi dan tepat membungkam seluruh anggota. Himchan menggigit bibirnya.

'Dia bahkan tak ingin duduk di dekatku,' batin Himchan perih.

"Tapi Hyung, Himchan hyung sedang tidak enak badan. Mengapa kau tidak mengawasinya Hyung?" ujar Jongup sedikit kesal.

"Himchan bukan anak kecil yang harus kuawasi setiap saat, bukan? Jika dia merasa tidak enak badan, bukankah lebih bijaksana untuk tidak berlaku terlalu aktif, kan?" balas Yongguk datar.

Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum ketika Himchan mencerna kata demi kata yang Yongguk ucapkan. Jadi selama ini dia terlalu aktif? Apakah kelakuannya mengganggu sang Leader sehingga untuk duduk di dekatnya saja tidak sudi?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongupie. Benar kata Yongguk, aku hanya perlu tidak terlalu aktif," ujar Himchan dengan nada pelan sambil memberikan senyum aku-baik-baik-saja pada Jongup. Daehyun dan Youngjae menghela nafas pelan lalu bertukar pandang dengan Jongup.

-Heartache-

"Aku harus mengatakan berapa kali padamu. Aku tidak suka skinship!" ujar Yongguk kesal. Di hadapannya Manager Kang tampak sedikit frustrasi. Sementara Himchan memilih diam, memilih untuk membiarkan Yongguk berteriak sesukanya.

"Tapi Yongguk-ah, kau harus melakukan ini demi fansmu," jelas Manager Kang sabar.

"Kau tau aku sangat tidak menyukai hal semacam ini," ujar Yongguk dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak boleh egois. Demi Tuhan, hanya berpegangan tangan Yongguk. Itu tak akan menyakitimu," ujar Manager Kang. Yongguk menatap Manager Kang sinis. Akhirnya Manager Kang menyerah lalu keluar dari waiting room dengan wajah kesal. Yongguk berbalik menatap Himchan yang juga balas menatapnya. Wajah bulat itu terlihat pucat.

Himchan memutuskan kontak mata itu lebih dulu. Dia berbalik menatap cermin dan memperbaiki penampilannya. Yongguk masih menatapnya tajam di balik punggungnya. Himchan mau tak mau merasa risih.

"Ada apa Bbang?" tanya Himchan bingung.

"Hanya penasaran mengapa kau tidak bersikeras untuk tetap melakukan skinship," ujar Yongguk.

"Bukankah kau tak menyukainya? Lalu untuk apa aku bersikeras?" tanya Himchan lagi.

"Sama sekali bukan seperti Kim Himchan," ujar Yongguk sarkastik.

"Aku tetap Kim Himchan, Bbang. Hanya saja semuanya sedikit berbeda sekarang, bukan?"

Yongguk sedikit terpaku dengan senyum yang Himchan berikan. Senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Yongguk merasakan perasaan bersalah yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Himchan melewati Yongguk yang berdiri di depan pintu untuk menuju backstage.

Yongguk segera menyusul Himchan. Himchan terlihat bermain-main dengan Zelo dan Jongup. Wajah Himchan terlihat berseri dan itu membuat Yongguk sedikit merasa lebih baik.

-Heartache-

Himchan memainkan jemarinya sendiri. Dia kembali menatap langit malam sendirian. Himchan tengah merenungi kejadian hari ini. Ya, Yongguk kembali menolak untuk melakukan skinship dengannya.

Semakin banyak penolakan yang Yongguk berikan untuknya, semakin terbiasa hati Himchan menghadapinya. Rasa nyeri itu masih terasa, namun seperti sebuah kebiasaan baru bagi Himchan. Dia sudah terbiasa.

Airmata itu masih mengalir. Tentu saja, Himchan selalu menyembunyikannya dari siapapun. Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit daripada ketika dia terjatuh dan mematahkan dua jari tangannya. Sakit sekali.

Himchan selalu berharap agar pada suatu saat cintanya akan terbalas. Himchan berharap cintanya akan berlabuh pada tempatnya dan kemudian merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Hanya saja, Himchan tak pernah tahu kapan, dimana dan bagaimana itu terjadi.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Angst. Again. Seriously, i'm starting to doubt Banghim. I just think that Yongguk don't care about Himchan. He never sit pr walk side to side with Himchan. Himchan always with Zelo. Even when Himchan's condition is not good. Just feeling it's like one-sided love and Chanie is tired to waiting Yongguk and decide to spend his time with Zelo or Jongup... Why can i even think about that? (sorry for blabbering in english, it's just because i feel much comfortable to use english when i'm sad, disappointed or angry)

Nah Babyz, bersediakah untuk me-review fic ini? Berikan pendapat kalian yaaaaaa? Mari berteman

If u do this, i will give u more and of course i will love u more... ^^ ~

Makasih! Cup Cup Muach! ^^


End file.
